


Wake

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, all accolades and esteem to HAHAAAAAAAAAAAA, vague softcore angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33186) by HAHAAAAAAAAAAAA. 



He held the bouquet in his arms. He knew he clutched them, too hard, too close. The stems bent, the bruising bloom on petals, the wounds softly weeping sap. He knelt, and held them, eyes closed and breathing deep the smell of the slow end of green life.


End file.
